Flooded
by Lil-Dreamer5
Summary: Intro to a character I made up. If you like Jean Grey and/or the X-Men more than the Brotherhood you might wanna avoid this. Two new chapters (I get board very easily). R/R please
1. Welcome to Bayville

Disclaimer: I own Willow. Nothing else.  
  
Flooded  
Chapter: 1 "Welcome To Bayville"  
* Sunday * "So, this is Bayville." My Aunt just had to live in the middle of nowhere. Thought the blue haired girl as she drove into Bayville in her blackish blue '57 Chevy. Even though her car was almost 50 years old it was in mint condition, (this was because her father, David Jones had almost never driven it) her radio was blaring punk rock so loud that you couldn't even understand the words. She stopped in front of a blue house, got out of her car and rang the bell. She waited but no one answered. Finally she decided to ask the man who was working in the garden next door, he told her that her aunt Sharh had died a year ago from lung cancer, so the girl got back in her car and drove to the motel she had seen on the way into town.  
  
* Later that day * The girl from earlier was sitting on her bed reading the "Help Wanted" ads in the newspaper. "Well", she said as she putt down the paper, "I might as well apply for this job at the mall after I enroll my self in school. Cause I'm not going back to St. Louis unless I have to." And she walked out of her room.  
  
* Monday *  
  
"So, Pietro" said Lance. "Have you seen to new girl?"  
  
"No." Said Pietro. "Why?"  
  
"Cause," said Lance "she has most certainly seen you." He nodded in the  
direction of a blue haired girl sitting behind Pietro. Pietro looked at  
the girl and noticed she was looking at him. He smiled and winked at her.  
She promptly looked away embarrassed.  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Pietro  
  
"I think its Willow." Said Lance  
  
"She hot yo," said Todd looking in Willow's direction "not as hot as  
Wanda, but hot."  
  
"Well," said Lance to Pietro, "go talk to her. It's obvious she likes  
you."  
  
"Yeah, well it seems like she's already got enough company." he pointed  
at Willow and the X-geek Girls who were now sitting with her.  
  
"So Willow." said Jean, "where did you move here from?"  
  
"Who said any of you could sit here?" Ask Willow annoyed by the uninvited  
invasion of her space.  
  
"Well," said Kitty, "you like, looked really lonely sitting by your self  
so we decided to like, keep you company."  
  
"I don't need any company," said Willow "I don't need anyone especially  
not you preppy." Willow stopped herself from cussing them out even if  
they did deserve it and settled for throwing a bubble of ink that hit  
Jean right in the face. "Ya know" said Willow "that color really suits  
you."  
Everyone proceeded to laugh at the sight of a purple-faced Jean,  
especially the Brotherhood, who were practically in tears. Satisfied,  
Willow got up a dumped her tray, then walked over in the direction of the  
brotherhood, relishing in the fact that she had just ink bombed the  
biggest prep she had ever seen.  
  
"Now that's some thing you don't see everyday," said Lance as Willow  
passed the table were he and the Brotherhood were sitting.  
  
"You found that funny did ya?" Said Willow laughing  
  
"That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time" said Freddy taking  
a bite of his lunch.  
  
"Thanks." Said Willow "ya'll don't mind if I sit down do ya?"  
  
"You can if you want to," said Lance, drying his eyes.  
  
"Look at her" said Pietro, "she's still trying to get it all off her  
face. What was that anyhow?"  
  
"Ink." said Willow brandishing a newly formed ink bubble in her hand.  
  
"Neat" said Todd "you can use ink as a weapon."  
  
"Not just ink," said Willow any kind of liquid. "Well it's been nice  
talkin' to ya'll, but I gotta go to my next class, how about I meet ya'll  
here after school and we can hang out or something?"  
  
"Sure," said Lance.  
  
"Great," said Willow, "bye." 


	2. So where's my room?

Disclaimer: I own Willow. That's all.  
  
Flooded  
  
Chapter: 2 "So where's my room?"  
* After school *  
  
"So, where's Willow, yo?" Ask Todd as he hopped over to where Lance and  
Pietro where standing.  
  
"She's probably just getting all her stuff together. You know how girls  
are." Said Lance  
  
"Hi'a guys!" Said Willow running over to them. "Sorry I'm late but I got  
held after class cause the teacher and me didn't quiet see eye ta eye. So  
where we goin'?"  
  
"Boarding House" said Lance.  
  
"I thought we were going somewhere fun," said Willow  
  
"The Boarding House is fun," said Pietro (so long as the Brotherhood's  
home anyhow).  
  
* Boarding House *  
  
"Here we are yo." said Todd "home sweet.Oww! What did ya hit me for  
Lance?"  
  
"Because," said Lance "you were being an idiot."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too."  
  
"WAS NOT!"  
  
"WAS."  
  
"Now children," Said Pietro "don't fight. We have company remember?"  
  
"Aren't much on cleaning are ya'll?" Said Willow as she entered the BoM  
house.  
  
"Hard to keep this house clean," said Pietro "especially with these guys  
living here."  
  
"We heard that!" Said Lance sending a "tiny" earthquake in Pietro's  
direction and knocking him off his feet.  
  
"So," said Willow helping Pietro to his feet. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
"Watch TV, eat, whatever." Said Lance  
  
"I vote for eat." Said Freddy walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well I vote for TV." Said Pietro racing off to get the remote.  
  
"Me too." said Lance and Willow at the same time as they headed towards  
the living room.  
  
"Hey yo." Said Todd hopping after them. "Wait for me!"  
  
* Much Later *  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Ask Lance  
  
"Why?" Ask Willow "It's not like the motel has a curfew or anything."  
  
"So you're staying then." Said Lance  
  
"If it's ok with ya'll"  
  
"Mystique won't be happy about it but it's ok with me." Said Lance.  
  
"Me too." Said Pietro  
  
"Who's Mystique?" Asked Willow  
  
"Kinda owns the place." Said Lance, "but she stays gone a lot so she  
won't know unless she comes home tonight or tomorrow."  
  
"Oh," said Willow "I thought you meant I could live here seeing as how  
you got some kinda little mutant club going."  
  
"Oh, that's right, you're a mutant too." Said Lance  
(sarcastically)(that's what you get for calling the brotherhood a "little  
mutant club")  
  
"Duh!" Said Willow " 'member I inked preppy!"  
  
"What Lance means to say is that you have to join the Brotherhood to live  
here. So unless you wanna join then."  
  
"Ok," said Willow (interrupting Pietro) "I'm in. So, where's my room?" 


	3. He glows, Guys Aren't suppose to Glow!

Disclaimer: I own Willow that's all.  
  
Flooded  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
"He 'glows'. Guys aren't suppose to glow".  
  
* Tuesday after school *  
  
"What's all that stuff?" Ask Pietro  
  
"It's for my room." Replied Willow  
  
"You do realize that it's all blue.Right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, that's my favorite color."  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Pietro "Well gotta run. Bye!"  
  
"Hey wait! I need someone to help me move my stuff in!" "Oh well, I can still ask Freddy and Lance."  
  
* Later *  
  
"Well," said Willow "that's the last of it.Thanks guys!"  
  
"No problem." Said Freddy "can I go eat now?"  
  
"Why are you asking me for Big Fella? You go do what you want."  
  
"Why didn't you ask Pietro to help us with all this?" Said Lance wiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Cause he ran off before I could." Said Willow.  
  
"Sounds about like him."  
  
"I guess." Said Willow. "Well I would love to chat but I got a room to rearrange. So bye." Walks in her room and shuts the door.  
  
* Later-living room *  
  
Willow is sitting in the armchair writing a letter. It reads:  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
I got settled into the boarding house today. I like it here, for some strange reason. I mean I feel welcome. That's about the only reason I can find that I like it here because it most certainly not quiet or anything. There actually quiet loud, and Pietro is worse about hogging the bathroom in the mornings than a cheerleader (but the results suit him so I gonna stop complaining).  
  
Now's the point that I'm suppose to tell you about everyone right? Well there's. Freddy, he sweet, and funny and it seems like he wants nothing more than a friend (makes me wanna give him a big hug a tell him that he's perfect the way he is. I might do that when I'm done writing you!). Next is Todd who seems to be a little misunderstood simply because he hops everywhere, eats bugs, and doesn't like to shower. It's not like he choose to be a toad or anything, and therefore it's not his fault his just doing what comes naturally. Then there's Lance, who likes to think that he the World's greatest bad boy, has quite the temper, and a giant ego. (but so do most guys right?) There's also Mystique and Wanda I haven't met Mystique yet but Wanda seems to be deeply disturbed and apparently wants to see Pietro dead. Finally there's Pietro, he talks way to fast, I've never seen him walk anywhere, his extremely pale (even has silver/white hair), and he's very sure of him self. (He's also Wanda's twin. Which I forgot to tell ya). But there's something else. Something I don't quite understand, he seems to "glow", No matter what he does, he "glows". Guys aren't suppose to glow! Well sorry Jennifer but I gotta go. Write ya again later!  
  
Bye,  
Willow Jones  
  
P.S. I wrote about Pietro last cause I had a lot to say about him!  
  
"Whatcha Writing Willow?" Ask an extremely hyper Pietro as he walked/ran into the room.  
  
"A letter to my friend Jennifer back home."  
  
"Ooo. can I read it pweaz?? Pretty Pweaz?!?"  
  
"Sorry, but no. It's private." Said Willow as she walked upstairs. 


End file.
